gintamafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szablon:WMWM/Gru2012/Grudzień 2012
|} W listopadzie mieliśmy cztery rozdziały, dwa z nich kończyły historię o chłopaku Kagury, jeden poświęcony był treningowi Yamazakiego, a ostatni z nich wprowadza nas do kolejnej sagi, w której poznajemy nową rasę Amanto. I - Rozdział 421. ROMANTYCZNA MIŁOŚĆ, A PRZYWIĄZANIE RODZICÓW center|420px Przypadkowo niedoszły zięć Umibozu zrównuje go z ziemią. I nie byłoby w tym nic zaskakującego, gdyby Shinpachi nie porównał jego głowy do... jądra! *Serio Shinpachi, czy one mogą być takie wielkie?* Chociaż, kiedy zerkniemy sobie na Dai-chiego... Dobra, mogą! Zwracam honor. Kiedy patrzę na tego olbrzyma robi mi się niedobrze. Och, Sorachi-sensei musisz nas ciągle zaskakiwać czymś takim? Wiem, wiem, jak chcesz kobieto bishów, to do innego gatunku. Rozumiem, ok? frame|left|Gdy przed egzaminem czujesz się tak... Podoba mi się sposób na uspokojenie, który stronę dalej zastosowali Umibizou i Gintoki. Najważniejsze to sobie ulżyć, prawda? Ciekawe, jakby to wyglądało w realu. Wyobraźmy sobie takiego kolosa... Mina koleżanki, która dostałaby w twarz z tekstem: "To na uspokojenie, bo się denerwujesz" z pewnością na długo utkwiłaby mi w pamięci... jej też. frame|right|Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto ci pomoże Lepiej chodźmy dalej. Olbrzym B-Boy... Gdy zobaczyłam tę koronę przypomniała mi się pewna biuściasta blondynka wypchana silikonem *ekhm* Doda *ekhm*. Do tego chłopak nie błyszczy inteligencją. Biedna Kagura trafiła na kogoś takiego... ( A możesz mieć Sougo, dziewczyno!! - wiem, wiem... *bije się po twarzy*, już się uspokoiłam). Najbardziej zaskoczyły mnie zamiary olbrzyma. Dai-chan planował zabrać Kagurę za sobą i uczynić z niej swoją małżonkę. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób chciał się rozmnażać, ale w to już nie wnikam. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że ma tok myślenia wielu współczesnych nastolatków - najlepiej gdyby rodziców w ogóle nie było, a ślub po tygodniu znajomości (to jednak trzeba mieć zgodę tych zbędnych rodziców?). A jak zabraknie na doładowanie, to do kogo przyjdą? Te dzieciaki... Kilka stron dalej... Umibozu i Gintoki nie zarobią na operację plastyczną, jeśli będą się tak dalej okładać. Chciałabym to już zobaczyć w anime. Co jest najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się natręta ( oczywiście nie gońcie amanta swoich dzieci z siekierą jak zrobił mój wujek)? Odpowiedź jest prosta: zła reklama! Tylko nie jestem pewna, czy ten pomysł sprawdził się w przypadku Kagury. Umibozu: Ona ma moje geny. Na pewno wyłysieje! I co w niej takiego wspaniałego?! Gdybym był tobą, w ogóle bym jej nie chciał... Wtedy do akcji wchodzi zapomniany przez 10 stron Shinpachi. Cóż, sekundę później znowu zostaje uspokojony przez tatuśków i zniżony do parteru. Jak się dowiadujemy gdzieś koło 14 strony, Dai-chan nie wypuszcza swojej zdobyczy z łapsk, a Kagura z tą śliną bynajmniej nie przypomina pięknej Śpiącej Królewny. Poza tym, czy ślub z nieprzytomną dziewczyną nie powinien być nieważny? II - Rozdział 422. ŁYSY TATUŚ, SREBRNOWŁOSY TATUŚ I CZTEROOKI TATUŚ 400px Nasza urocza Soyo tłumaczy Shinpachiemu, że Dai-chan planuje zniszczyć świat i pomylił Kagurę z Ziemianką. Chyba po raz pierwszy podoba mi się tok myślenia tego okularnika: teściową można zabić, ale czemu pozostałych? *ekhm* rozumiem, Shinpachi, naprawdę rozumiem *ekhm*. thumb|right|Dai-chan i jego nowy ukochany Giganci atakują miasto. Gdzie do diaska jest Shinsengumi? (i Sougo... dobra.. *plask*). Sama ceremonia zaślubin nie prezentuje się dziwnie, no może poza nieprzytomną panną młodą i demolowaniem miasta (a nie, w Rosji to już było). Gdy Dai-chan może w końcu pocałować wybrankę, Shinpachi staje w obronie swojej "córeczki" (bardziej siostry, ale nie będę polemizować z tytułem), po czym dochodzi do pocałunku między dwoma olbrzymami (i co fanki yaoi? gdzie te Wasze piski na widok całujących się facetów?) frame|left|Moja reakcja na zdjęcie Dai-chana A potem mamy naprawdę świetny moment tej sagi. Dwaj rozwścieczeni tatusiowie mordujący gigantów. Deszcz krwi spada na niczego niespodziewających się mieszkańców Edo. Tyle że w ferworze walki zapomnieli o pewnej rudowłosej istocie. Moment, kiedy pojawia się za ich plecami przypomina mi te małe, długowłose, nienaturalnie powyginane dziewczynki z horrorów. Następnego dnia (Umibozu i Gintoki wyglądają gorzej niż po walce z olbrzymami) Kagura dostaje list od swojego niedoszłego męża. Okazuje się, iż zmieniły mu się nieco... preferencje i teraz sam ma swojego "ojczulka". Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy, prawda? III - Rozdział 423. LICENCJE ZE ZDJĘCIEM 400px Yamazaki słyszy rozmowę kolegów na swój temat. Mimo tego, że dostał specjalną nagrodę wszyscy uważają go za nieroba, który zajmuje się jedynie jedzeniem anpanów. Tego samego dnia na jego drodze staje Zenzou, posiadacz licencji ninja. Zachwycony Yamazaki (kto nie chciałby zostać ninją?) przyłącza się do niego, by dorobić się podobnej plakietki. Nie może uwierzyć, że wystarczy przejść prosty kurs. Zgodnie z jego wiedzą, by zostać shinobi trzeba urodzić się w ukrytej wiosce (nie przypomina Wam to czegoś?) i trenować od dziecka. thumb|left|250px|"Asagi Bunshin no Jutsu" Jakby tego było mało Yamazaki ma wachlarz możliwości - w zależności od stopnia trudności może skorzystać z kursu na geninina, chuunina, jounina lub Hokage (ten oczywiście jest najtrudniejszy). Zenzou musi wyrobić nowe "prawo ninja", ponieważ zarobił zbyt wiele punktów za przekroczenie prędkości (doskonale wiemy, że fotoradar może złapać rowerzystę, dlaczego nie karać biegających?) thumb|right|A ty masz już swoją licencję na Kyuubiego? Lekcje prowadzi mężczyzna, któremu śmierć zapewne zagląda już do okien, ale nie brakuje mu pomysłowości. Jak podczas egzaminu na prawko nasz bohater ma wsiąść do pojazdu, którym tym razem jest wielka żaba, ślimak lub sam Kyuubi (wspominałam już, że uwielbiam parodie Naruto?). Okazuje się, iż są to elementy egzaminu na Hokage, więc nasz ojisan zaczyna tłumaczyć im istotę bycia ninją. I wszystko byłoby w najlepszym porządku, gdyby za przeszkody nie robiła Asagi - recepcjonistka specjalizująca się w Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Zenzou zamiast przeskoczyć kobietę zastosował Asagi Domino-Style i pozbył się przeszkody. Pozwólcie, że nie skomentuje drugiej części egzaminu. Będzie lepiej jeśli sami o niej poczytacie. Tak przy okazji Wam też coś śmierdzi? Trzecie zadanie polega na... Zabiciu swojego mistrza... Pod koniec rozdziału słyszymy już same pochwały kierowane w stronę Yamazakiego. Niestety jego historia kończy się w tym miejscu. A szkoda. Może w kolejnym rozdziale rozbiłby gang Akatsuki? IV - Rozdział 424. 3000 ZJEDNOCZONYCH SIŁ W POSZUKIWANIU POCHWY. 400px Poniżej opisany rozdział zapowiada nam ciekawą, ale raczej (w moim odczuciu) krótką sagę. thumb|200px|Nie ma to jak zostać aresztowanym za nic. Yorozuya spędza czas w kuźni Tetsuko (przeurocza dziewczyna), która po spojrzeniu na katanę potrafi opowiedzieć jej historię. Niestety Ginotki wrzuca jeden z mieczy do pieca. I to jest jego największy błąd! W pomieszczeniu rozlega się płacz, a wspomniany miecz przyczepia się do tyłka srebrnowłosego samuraja. Od tej pory zadek Gina ma zastępować mu pochwę. Okazuje się, że nasza gadająca broń (do tego z jednym okiem) pochodzi z gwiazdy Exkalibura. Gdy oślepł nie był już nikomu potrzebny, a teraz usilnie poszukuje swojej żony, Sayako, tzw. dolnej połówki. Cały rozdział już sam w sobie jest niezwykle zabawny, bo nie wiedzieć czemu widok Kusanagiego wystającego z zadka Gintokiego naprawdę mnie rozśmiesza. Pewnie dlatego, że takie sytuacje z Kondo, czy Zenzou, nie robią już większego wrażenia. Po przeczytaniu paru forów zauważyłam, że każdy zwraca uwagę na sposób, w jaki Gintoki i Amanto szukają Sayako. Nie, nie powiem nic więcej, sami też pewnie to zauważyliście. A jeśli nie, to przeczytajcie ten rozdział jeszcze raz. Naprawdę warto! frame|left|Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Wiadomo o co chodzi... Jakiś czas później nasi bohaterowie natrafiają na Okitę (no nareszcie! To nie tak, że jestem fanką bishów. Po prostu Sougo jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci i tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiem, czego się po nim spodziewać. A ta reakcja z boku to tak sobie... nic mi o niej nie wiadomo). Mój znajomy był kiedyś policjantem. Twierdził, że nie liczyło się jak, ale ilu zatrzymałeś lub wylegitymowałeś. Dlatego nikt nie lubił patrolować spokojnych dzielnic - po prostu nic się nie tam nie działo i obrywało się za brak wyników. Dlaczego o tym wspominam? Bo w Shinsengumi mamy podobnie. By uniknąć pretensji ze strony Hijikaty, Sougo zastępuje prawdziwego przestępce Gintokim, po czym oskarża go o paradowanie z bronią w miejscu publicznym. Właśnie wtedy Kusanagi uruchamia swoje wibracje (biedny Gin-chan). Tak, odnalazł swoją żonę! Chyba łatwo domyślić się, kto jest jej właścicielem? Zgadza się, Sougo. ..... To wszystko. Jeżeli denerwują Was moje komentarze, zmienię to. Po prostu pomyślałam, że pisanie przesiąkniętych kwiecistym słownictwem streszczeń nie pasuje do Gintamy. Ale czytelnik nasz pan. Pozdrawiam serdecznie.